SteamPunk
by WritersCorner
Summary: In a time when steam works rule daily life, you would expect it to be safe. That is until a beast called the Dweller begins to eat cities by the wholesome. The Loud family, now with an airship called The Western Star. How will they combat this monster of death and destruction. Leaving nothing but ash in its wake? And when will it end? Rewrite will be titled Brass City.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is first attempt at Fan fiction so please do not be rude if it sucks.**

Chapter one: The Ball

In an old bronze looking structure seeming almost abandoned, was bustling indoors. Inside was the annual _First Lovers Ball._ At least ten thousand attend the dance every year it occurs. Well tonight was special to a certain someone, Linka Loud. Yes you may think that she is almost a nobody but this is very untrue for her family is known for the most modern of steam works. Things such as the so called Western Star, We'll get into that later. As she stood there admiring the architecture, she didn't even notice that a boy not much older than her opened the door to see if anyone was outside. The boy seemed average, freckled cheeks, brown hair, brown eyes, and a fine red jacket. This was actually Linka's brother Lynn. She didn't notice until he cleared his throat.

Wiping her her head to his direction she was confused and asked "Lynn, what are you doing here?"

"I have a date, same thing with Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, and Lars."

Looking down in defeat for now she had her night ruined by her brothers, again, Linka walked past him and inside to at least listen to the wonderful music. She slowly walked over to a seating area were her other brothers were located. She sighed and seated herself into a empty seat near the back. The seat in the back were always the softest. She watched as happy couple took to the dance floor as a waltz began. Linka began to bore until she felt the beat pick up. She started to wake her hand slowly to the melody as it soothed her. She began to think she should leave until a you boy reached out his hand and asked

"Shall I have this dance?"

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **A/N I know I'm sorry for cutting this short but this is a test to see if it's good or it completely sucks so please give me tips.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N **After seeing that it's been getting attention here's chapter two. Also Lentex, yes I ment annual. ENJOY :D**

Chapter two: The Ball Pt2

"Shall I have this dance?" Asked a boy around Linka's age.

The young girl looked up at him with astonishment. She thought she wouldn't be noticed at all. Slowly raising her arm she grabbed his and they took to the dance floor. As they began to follow along with the music she began to study his features. He had dark hair and freckles, he also had a look of confidence in his eyes. She was about to ask for his name when he spun her out and back into his arms. This went on for almost half an hour. The boy did his final move at the last note of the song. Linka was swept off her feet. She was to astonished at how well the boy danced she forgot to ask his name. She was just about to when the boy slowly leaned in and pecked her lips before standing her up and walking away.

Dumbfounded, Linka puts her hand to her lips. Her eyes were beginning to sparkle like diamonds before she began to follow the boy. Moving through the crowd of young adults she spotted him enter the restroom. She stopped not wanting to seem weird standing there by the men's room waiting for a boy she didn't even know the name of.

"Linka, what are you doing over here sis?" Asked her brother Luke.

"Waiting for someone." She stated flatly.

Trying to see through the crowd proved to be an issue. Seemingly there were also little ones at the dance as well. Looking down in impatience she saw a little girl seemingly in her same position. kneeling down to the small child's level she smiled at the little girls expression. The angry little girl looked away from the door to the men's room to Linka. Seeing she wasn't the only one waiting on someone her expression lightened. Smiling Linka looked to the door and watched a little boy step out as the little girl ran up to him. Watching, Linka didn't even notice that her mystery boy stepped out and went to her. Looking up she saw him standing there in his velvet vest.

Standing Linka grabbed her upper arm and asked "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name."

"It's Ron, and it's okay, don't be embarrassed."

Ron smiled as she perked up and let out an amusing giggle. She then nodded over to the dining area and dragged the poor boy over by the fingertips. Once they found their table they took their seats. Not even a moment later, the waitress came over setting down two glasses and menu's. Folding her hands the waitress smiled and stepped away to help another young couple.

After finding, and eating their meal. The two then began to help the musicians pack their things for until the next dance. After that was done they began to watch other slow dance with each other. Linka began to get a tad bit sleepy so she made her way to her seat. Once she was able to rest she dozed off.

2 HOURS LATER. . . . .

Upon awakening there was a tremble to the ground. Looking around she saw she was alone, no one. She stood only to feel the structure slid slightly towards the music stage. She didn't know what to do, all she could do, is wait. The structure could fall any moment at the smallest shift in movement. She couldn't do anything about it. The sounds of The Western Star's engines then roared from above. This then awakened a long dormant memory.

5 Years ago...

 _Life was so simple back then. There were no deadlines or anything to cause much stress. Linka loved it all. She had her five older brothers messing around with her but when something happened, they were always there by her side. her father had just began on a project called, The Drop Ship. She didn't know what that meant for at least three years. she was messing around with her oldest brother Loki when Lynn Sr came over and tapped the little girls shoulder. Looking up the little girl saw the smile on her fathers face._

 _"What is it daddy?" The little girl questioned._

 _"I want to show you something." The man answered._

 _Taking his daughter by the hand, he then took her to a brass door among many. Looking down to his daughter Lynn Sr then pulled out a key and put it in the door. After turning it and hearing a click signifying that the door has been unlocked it opened. This is when his daughters face light up like a light bulb. Inside the large chamber was the fathers greatest achievement, The Western Star. Linka let go of her father and ran to the viewing area. As she stood there in awe Lynn walked out of the viewing area and yelled. The young girl didn't really hear but not even a second after the engines roared to life. She watched the large airships hull thrust forward and then wqay back to place. The little girls eyes sparkled like sunshine. That's when her father told her:_

 _"This thing will save many lives, maybe even yours. . . ."_

Present Day...

Looking up from the dream like memory Linka smiled. The sounds of the roaring engines allowed her spirit to thrive. She then ran full sprint to the door, the structure basically falling from below her. The exit was so close. Then reaching the door she saw a large gap between the door and the rest of the city. At the edge she then let fate go its course, and jumped. . . . .

 **A/N And there's part two and finish of chapter one so hope you enjoyed it and chapter three will come out when it does. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello and here is chapter three of SteamPunk ENJOY :D**

Chapter 3:Lost Memory

This was it for her, life had surely ended. She made her leap of life to the other ledge, and simply missed. Now at a free fall, memories long forgotten were coming back to her. Times when she thought it was the end to times when she couldn't hold her excitement. Then a memory she never wanted to remember again, the day her grandfather was killed.

4 years ago...

It was a normal day at home. Not much ever happened to the Loud family so there was basically nothing to do at this time and hour. The Loud parents out on a business trip, the nine children were left to just play around while their grandfather was watching over them. With an eagles eye, the elderly man looked over to a prank ready Lane. The boy looked to his grandfather and frowned. Deciding to join in on the little laughing matter happening with the rest of the children a roar of laughter began erupting from the children as the grandfather began to tickle them. Seeing as that everyone was enjoying them selves, the old man walked to the window. Watching the calm city before him, he didn't notice a lowering airship. Moments later, the large vessel crashed into the window the man was standing at. The kind, old man, was blasted into the wall behind them. The children began screaming for their grandfather as a puddle of a crimson liquid began to flow out of his head.

Every child then began to yell "Pop-Pop, wake up!"

Present day...

At free fall, Linka never though that memory would come back to her. The death of a family member. She never did understood how death worked though. The way it takes away a beloved for eternity. This she never has and most likely never will understand. Death though, was one thing she didn't want to experience. Opening her eyes she saw a small fleet of air ships below her. She then began to dive towards the uppermost airship. Landing on it she then bounced down slightly before completely falling off of the vessel. She the did this again and again, each time less promising then the last. Now at her last chance she dove not for the soft balloon, but straight for the decks below. Speed increasing every second, she dared to imagine what would happen on impact. The sight of the decks growing every moment, life began to tick away. She was now about fifty feet away from probable death. Moments away, she blacked out entirely.

Upon awakening, she saw she was safe and sound on solid ground. Standing, Linka looked around to see were she was, which was right were she would have landed if she made the jump. It was now morning, and time for her to find a meal. Getting to her feet proved to be a bit of a problem. With a little trouble, the girl got to her feet and looked around. She wished she could have called it a dream, but she couldn't. Before her were not people, but faint wisps of the past. People with funny goggles walked to old airships that had crashed many years ago, such as the Sheffield.

One of the women looked her way and said "my word, it's a little girl."

Linka then pointed to her herself when the woman nodded. The woman proceeded to walk over to Linka with her hand outward. Wonder was all she was filled with. The woman, now in front of her, reached down and grabbed her hand. Smiling, the woman waved with her other hand as her and the rest of the timely wisps faded away like dust. Looking down into her hand She saw something, it was a locket. She then opened it to see her grandfather and the woman. Confused, she then began her trip home. About half way, something then caught her eye. Curious, she cautiously walked towards the item. She then looked into the shadows and saw a pair of glowing eyes. Seeing this as a flashing danger sign she quickly left the area. Now back on her original path, she made her way home to collect her thoughts.

 **A/N Yet again, sorry for the short chapter. I want to know if the next few chapters should be daily life or one shots of certain times in the plot. Hope you all enjoyed :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N And here is chapter four. If you haven't please checkout my archive story and give me ideas, it might be chosen next. Well, onto the story. Enjoy.**

Chapter four: Mourning Moods.

Most of the time it's nice to live in a small city. But when you have your world almost literally falling apart around you, things get hectic. This case was taken to the extreme for Linka. Her life with eleven brothers was enough, but also trying to fit in as an equal is worse. People always treated her like a queen of a great empire when all she wants is to be treated like them. It really always messed her life up in one way or another, but to day she just wanted to forget about all of this. And her brothers agreed with her. The life that their father has given them is amazing, but it has its negatives.

Times when they try to do the simplest things like go to the park, there's a group of people surrounding them each time. Even once when she was in the restroom, someone was peeking through the windows. They had to do something but today was not the day for that. Today was for relaxation and rest. Everyone was doing their own thing today thanks to the rain. This was an advantage to them because no one really likes to go out during the rain because all of the steam goes right at them. Everything inside was going perfect.

"Quit it, I'm trying to write!"

Or not.

"Well at least I'm not making our humble abode sad and depressing!"

Walking out of the restroom, Linka saw the trouble. Trying to avoid any problems, she got on all fours and quickly crawled towards her room. Lynn looked to his side whilst yelling to see his sister.

"Where do you think your going!?"

Looking up in pure fright, the girl instantly sat down because she was in only a robe.

"Well?" He said impatiently while Lars looked over to her.

"To get dressed."

"Oh! Well go on then!"

Turning red out of pure embarrassment, she quickly made her way to her room and got dressed. She definitely won't forget to bring clothes next time. It was times like these that she hated. She slowly then stepped out of her room only to see the one and only, Lexx. He had that smug look he always did when he wanted something. He slowly smiled wickedly with delight. Apparently he wanted to have her get him something. This something was the codes to the vault which their father held The Drop Ship. She had no idea why a six year old would need the access to a deadly weapon. She couldn't give them to him that easily, so she decided to give him a little hunt. While he was off doing that she went to the kitchen to make herself a meal. Then the one to ruin her day got in her way, Loki. When ever he interpret he, he needed something done that would take hours to do.

"Well, what do you want this time?"

"I'm just wanting to make sure your ok."

"Oh, well I'm fine. As you can clearly see."

"Are you sure?"

"Why Wouldn't I be?"

The oldest Loud child put his hands up in defence. He turned and walked away, leaving the girl standing alone. She shook her head and went towards the cabinets. She grabbed some fruit and went to the living area. In the living area, Long and Lane were trying to have a joke off but kept getting intruded by Lei whom was trying to catch his slithering friend. Linka walked over to the couch and took a seat. Wat watching them was almost like going to a comedy show. She could barely eat her apple because eat bite she tried to take, one of them would say something drop dead hilarious. Then Lane decides to use his secret weapon.

"Okay, a man goes to a psychologist and says, 'doctor my wife is unfaithful to me. Every evening she goes to Larry bar and picks up men. She goes with everyone who asks her! I'm going crazy.. what should I do? 'Relax' says the doctor 'take a deep breath.' Now tell me exactly where Larry's bar is."

All who heard began to cracking up laughing. Linka couldn't help herself and fell to the ground out of laughter. She began to slam the ground with her fist, almost out of breath. She finally stopped laughing and sighed with hysterical delight.

"So I can say yet again that, that joke takes the cake."

"Don't you know it."

"Well have either of you seen my goggles, I'm wanting to go see what happened at the Monotary?"

"No I haven actually, maybe try you room?"

"Okay, thanks Leif"

"Okay now, what happened the other night?" Asked a curious Lane.

"I was left inside of a falling building, what else, was I flying?"

"No, I was just worried okay?!"

Linka shook her head at this, they always used this as an excuse for anything they asked her. It was annoying after so long. And she was almost at her limit. She was about to say something when a large crash echoed throughout their home, and it came from one of the vaults...

 **A/N And there you go folks. If you want to, give me an idea to use for the next few chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N After some thinking, I decided to rewrite this story. It is my first try and I am going to be giving it a face lift for the rewrite that will be separate. This is going to stay and will be forgotten. Please tell me some notes for the rewrite. I'm begging of any reading, HELP!**


End file.
